This invention relates to an image-receiving element and to diffusion transfer photographic film units. More particularly, it relates to image-receiving elements for use in so-called "peel-apart" diffusion transfer film units and to the production of diffusion transfer photographs which can be adhesively bonded to any of a variety of substrate materials.
The application of pictures, designs, patterns and the like to various substrate materials, to impart a decorative or informational content to the substrate material, has been well known. Thus, using known methods, pictures and designs in the form of decals have been applied from a paper or other carrier material to a permanent substrate of metal, glass, paper, china or the like. Photographic images, including those prepared by conventional processing on photographic papers and by diffusion transfer processing, have also been applied to substrate materials of the aforedescribed type. Examples of methods for affixing photographic image layers from a photographic support material to another substrate material can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. 3,520,682 (issued July 14, 1970 to Wilson Gross); in U.S. Pat. 4,033,770 (issued July 5, 1977 to L.M. DeHaes et al.); in U.S. Pat. 4,464,454 (issued August 7, 1984 to W. Vogt); and in Disclosure No. 20040, in Research Disclosure, Dec. 1980, pages 569-571.
While there are a variety of methods for applying a photographic layer from one support layer to another substrate material, such methods oftentimes are attended by cumbersome or inefficient operations. Such methods may involve, for example, a soaking or immersion step which is conducted to remove the photographic image layer from its support, as is described, for example, in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. 3,520,682. In addition, there are manipulative problems associated with the handling of the thin and unsupported image layer and the uniform application of the image layer to the permanent substrate. The layer should be applied evenly, without wrinkles or entrapment of air, so as to appear to be an integral part of the permanent substrate.
Methods for affixing a photographic layer to a permanent substrate material oftentimes involve the transfer of a photographic image layer from the support on which the image is formed to another support material. This is accomplished by bringing an image layer (carried on a photographic paper or other support) into adhesive contact with a second support and, then, removing the photographic support by stripping or peeling. Such methods are described, for example, in the aforementioned Research Disclosure and in U.S. Pat. 4,033,770. These methods provide a transferred image which is reversed from the original. This necessitates camera modifications (e.g., mirror reversal modifications) to produce an image which, when viewed from reverse direction, appears to correspond with the original subject. Transfer of the reversed image layer to the permanent substrate also dictates that the original photographic support be transparent so that the image layer can be viewed through the support for correct positioning of the photographic layer onto the permanent support.
A method for transferring an image by decalcomania from a photographic print to a final support so that the transferred image on the final support is not reversed with respect to the original--and so that reverse printing of the original is avoided--is also described in the aforementioned Research Disclosure No. 20040. The method requires adhesion of the emulsion side of a photograph to a temporary support and a soaking or dipping operation for removal of the original support. A second transfer operation is then required to transfer the image layer (for non-reversed viewing) from the temporary support to the permanent carrier.
In the method of aforementioned U.S. Pat. 4,463,454, an information carrier in the form of a card is prepared by bringing an adhesive-coated plastic carrier foil into adhesive contact with the emulsion side of an auxiliary carrier carrying an image-bearing emulsion layer, and removing the auxiliary carrier. A further prepared plastic foil is applied to the side of the emulsion layer previously bonded to the auxiliary carrier, to provide a card comprising the emulsion layer between a pair of plastic foil layers. The method requires, prior to transfer of the emulsion layer, that the auxiliary carrier be pretreated to permit subsequent transfer of the emulsion layer from the auxiliary carrier to the adhesive carrier foil. In addition, the emulsion layer carried by the auxiliary carrier must, for image formation be first exposed, developed, fixed and dried.
It will be appreciated that there will be considerable advantage to an image-receiving element for a film unit which permits the production, by resort to "instant" diffusion transfer processing, of a thin, adhesively bondable photograph which can be simply and reliably affixed to any of a variety of substrate materials for enhancement of the decorative and/or informational content thereof.